Shadows
by Bluvista04
Summary: What if Judai, (Jaden) had a female counterpart? What if Judai's Shadow always stuck with him? What are they to do?
1. Chapter 1

The sun usually is what awoke the majority of Domino City's residents. And on a beautiful late summer day like this, it was no different. It was the sun, and the birds which roused Astrid from sleep that morning. Maybe perhaps the fact she could barely sleep that night had a role it her awakening. For today was to be, hopefully an exciting one. Astrid has been waiting for this day for 4 years. Ever since her mother taught her how to duel. She had wanted to go to Academia. The greatest duel school of them all.

Astrid woke up, and immediately proceeded to trip on the edge of her beds blanket, and onto the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

" Ow. Ugh. Why do always trip on these blankets? I seriously need to get less sticky blankets. She proceeded to comb her hair and scarf down a hastily made sandwich. She then grabbed her deck and disk and left for the entrance exam building.

"This is going to be a great day." Astrid thought as she ran towards her destination, eager to arrive.

With almost an hour to spare, she arrived. And she saw a dismaying site.

"Aww man. I thought I was going to be first."

"Same here, but, getting to be here is good enough." Said the person behind her. She turned around and looked down to see a short bespectacled kid with light blue hair.

"I agree with that. Say, what's your name?"

"Sho, Sho Marufuji."

"Marufuji? Are you the younger brother of that really strong high-risk duler, Ryo Marufuji?!"

Astrid proclaimed with shock.

"Yeah, that's me. Sho Marufuji, younger brother of Ryo."

"Well then, I'm certain you'll get in, then. Even if your skills are half of your brother's. "

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence" Sho replied.

" No problem, Oh and my name is Astrid, Astrid Stevenson. "

"Ok, well, it's great to meet you Astrid. Best of luck to you."

"You too."

The lines began to move forward, and one by one they were addressed by an instructor, who told them which arena to go to, and to prepare themselves.

"Excuse me." Astrid said.

The instructor sighed.

"Yes?" He replied begrudgingly.

"Can I duel the toughest duelist here? Please?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, what are doing?! Don't you want to get into the Academy?!" Sho exclaimed.

"Sorry, young girl, the strongest one is out, but I can get the second strongest down here for you to duel, if you want."

"Yes, Please."

"No, Astrid, please don't do this, you won't get into the Academy that way! They only take people who win!"

"Calm yourself, Sho. I can handle anything this oh-so-scary professor can dish out."

"Hmm. You might regret saying that, young lady." Said a tall, pale, and thin man.

"So am I to presume YOU are the professor?" Astrid said with a smirk.

" I am, I am professor Dean, and you have precisely 3 seconds to wipe that smile off of your face. Or else" He added menacingly.

"Or else what, possibly the palest man in existence might beat me up using one of those lame decks the others are using?" Astrid laughed.

"ASTRID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM MAD AN-"

"Sho, calm yourself, you get too excited too easily."

"Why you little brat. Fine then if it's a duel you want, a duel you are going to get."

"Glad to hear it." Astrid chirped smugly as they walked towards the center of the room. "But remember, don't hold anything back!" Astrid confidently continued.

"I'll make you eat those words, young girl."

"_**DUEL!"**_

"I'll start!" Astrid declared.

"I'll set 1 monster face down on the field! Then I'll set 1 card facedown. Turn end!"

"Hmph, that was it? What a pathetic start. I'll be sure to thoroughly tear your monsters apart! My turn! I draw! Hmm. I'll activate a field spell in my hand! Field of the Warriors! With Field of the Warriors, all Warrior-type monsters gain 400 ATK, and once per turn, they won't be destroyed by a card effect!"

"Sounds to me like you have a Warrior-Type deck. This will be interesting."

"You're right on the money. I'll summon Max Warrior! In Attack mode!

A menacing looking armored warrior with a sickle arrived on the field in front of Dean.

Max Warrior: 1800 - 2200 ATK 800 DEF/WIND/Level 4/Warrior/Effect

"Max Warrior will gain 400 Attack due to Field of the Warriors! Then I'll equip the equip spell "Noble Arms Mighty" to Max Warrior!" Due to Noble Arms Mighty, my Max Warrior will gain 1000 Attack points, and it can now deal piercing damage to defense position monsters!" However, it will lose 300 ATK during each end phase.

Max Warrior: ATK: 2200 - 3200

"And now! Max Warrior will attack your face down defense position monster! Max Punch! Then Max Warrior's effect! During the battle phase, it gains 400 ATK!

Max Warrior: ATK: 3200 - 3600

Max Warrior's fist proceeded to pierce through Astrid's set monster, which revealed itself as a small floating shield, with intricate markings and an eyeball pattern on it.

The Shield: 0 ATK 2000 DEF/LIGHT/Level 4/Machine/Effect

"Oh no! Not my shield!" Astrid cried.

"Oh yes, said the Professor." and it's going to get worse. Because you're going to take some damage with that attack! 1600, to be precise!"

"Oh no!" Sho responded from the bleachers.

"Ah!" Astrid cried as Max Warrior hit her in the stomach with its fist.

Astrid: 4000 - 2400

"Then the effect of Max Warrior, because it battled, it's ATK and DEF are halved until my standby phase."

Max Warrior: ATK 3600 - 1800

"Then I set one card, and end my turn."

Because it's my end phase the effect of Noble Arms Mighty activates. My Max Warrior loses 300 ATK.

Max Warrior: ATK 1800 - 1500

"Ha! Because it's my opponent's end phase, and I took damage, I can activate my "False Accusation" trap card! This card allows me to target 1 monster on the field. Then deal my opponent damage equal to half of that monster's ATK! Then I get to draw a card. I select your Max Warrior!"

"What?!"

Dean: 4000 - 3250

"Argh, get on with your turn, brat."

"Gladly, it's my turn, I draw! Hmm. I think I'll summon "The Mistress" in Defense position!"

A young woman dressed in a white, form fitting outfit, holding a broom appeared on the field in front of Astrid

The Mistress: 700 ATK 1700 DEF/LIGHT/Level 4/Fairy/Effect

"Then I activate my "Pot of Greed" magic card! This card al-"

"I know exactly what it does. It allows you to draw 2 cards. Just because you know it's effect doesn't mean you have to flaunt it!" Dean said, rudely cutting off Astrid.

"Fine then, I'll draw 2 cards! Draw! Hmm. I activate the effect of The Mistress! She can be counted as 2 tributes for a tribute Summon!

"WHAT!?" Both Dean and Sho exclaimed loudly.

"I'll release The Mistress! And then I'll tribute summon! To me! "The Sorcerer"!

A muscular magician clad in a transparent blue robe/cape with black and white stars on it appeared to Astrid's side of the field in a flash of light.

The Sorcerer: 2800 ATK 2800 DEF/LIGHT/Level 8/Spellcaster/Effect

"What a powerful looking monster! I wonder what sort of effect it has?" Sho wondered to to himself.

Dean stood there looking shocked. _How can this insulting brat summon such a powerful monster?! I only have one monster in my entire deck that's stronger than hers. But she brought that one out without even breaking a sweat!_

"Who are you?!" Dean asked nervously.

"I'm Astrid Stevenson, engrave that name into your mind for all eternity! Now enough talk, I equip The Sorcerer with the equip spell "The Magical Lance"! Due to the effect of The Magical Lance, The Sorcerer gains 200 ATK, and when it attacks the opponent can't activate set cards.

"What?!"

And it gains a bonus ability you'll see here shortly!

The Sorcerer: 2800 - 3000

"Now then! The Sorcerer, activate your ability! Once per turn it can lower 1 monster ATK and DEF by 100 points times its level! Then, I gain Life equal to the amount your monsters ATK was lowered!

"What a powerful effect!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, and unfortunately for you, my target is your Max Warrior! Arcane Circle!

Max Warrior: ATK: 1500 - 1100

"**NOW BATTLE! **_**THE SORCERER **_**WILL ATTACK YOUR MAX WARRIOR! **_**END OF THE DARK!"**_

"Ahhhhhh!" Dean yelled as his warrior was destroyed and bolts of light energy licked at his skin.

Dean: 3250 - 1350

"Then the effect of The Magical Lance activates! When the equipped Spellcaster-type monster destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to your monsters ATK!"

"Say What!?" Both Sho and Dean said in surprise.

Dean:1250 - 150

"And then this will finish you! I activate the magic card "The Barrage" and due to its effect, I target 1 monster on the field, and deal you damage 200 times its level! The only one on the field is The Sorcerer! Meaning you'll take 200 x 8 damage! That 1600 damage to be precise!"

"Impossible! I've been defeated by this rookie duelist?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Never call me a rookie ever again."

Dean: 150 - 0

**ASTRID VICTORY!**

_And that's how you guarantee a good day! _Astrid thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I'm sorry if chapter 1 was a let down, this is longer and has some good action in it. Plus some stuff we did not know/was glossed over on from the show ;)

Following her duel against Professor Dean, Astrid watched Sho win his match.

"That's a cool deck. A "Roid" deck." Astrid commented.

She watched closely at Sho's dueling style, taking mental notes on It as she did with everyone else.

"And now it's over!" Sho cried. "Due to Submarineroid's effect, it can attack you directly! Go Submarineroid! Sneak Torpedo!" Following his command, Submarineroid launched a spread of torpedoes towards Sho's opponent. Bypassing his defense position Big Shield Gardna, and hitting him directly.

"Argh!"

Instructor: 700 - 0

**SHO VICTORY!**

"Hmm. Good job young man." The professor said to Sho, while shaking his hand.

"Th- Thank you, S- Sir." Sho stammered.

"You're welcome."

Astrid then shifted her eyes over to the other, and final duel that was taking place. Bastion Misawa was facing off against his instructor. And was doing pretty good.

"And now, Oxygeddon will attack Peten the Dark Clown! Vapor Stream!"

"Mmph!" The instructor responded.

Instructor: 4000 - 2700

"I activate Peten the Dark Clown's Effect!" When it's sent to the GY, I can special summon another one! Come Peten the Dark Clown! In defense mode!"

"Hmm. I set 1 card and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" The instructor stated. "I draw! I'll summon Hell Soldier to the field, in attack mode!"

A muscled warrior wearing an armored vest and helmet arrived on the instructor's side of the field.

Hell Soldier: 1200 ATK/1400 DEF/DARK/Level 4/Warrior/Effect

"Hell Soldier, I've never heard of that card. A level 4 monster with such low attack points, it must have a pretty good effect." Astrid deliberated.

"Next I'll activate a magic card in my hand! High Halfer! High Halfer allows me to half 1 monsters ATK, then add the lost ATK to another monster DEF."

"Say what?!" Both Astrid and Sho commented.

"I'll half Hell Soldier's ATK, Then I'll add it's lost ATK to Peten's DEF!"

Hell Soldier: ATK: 1200 - 600

Peten the Dark Clown: DEF: 1200 - 1800

"Hmph." Bastion responded.

"Then, I'll have Hell Soldier attack Oxygeddon!"

"What?! That 1,200 points of damage to yourself!" Several people said at once.

Hell Soldier punched at Oxygeddon, but bounced off of it, and was destroyed.

Instructor: 2700 - 1500.

"But I'll activate Hell Soldier's effect in the GY! You take the same damage I did!"

"What?" Bastion replied.

"Oof!"

Bastion: 4000 - 2800

"Then I'll activate the magic card Defense Shine! When a monster in my control was destroyed by battle, I can deal you damage equal to half of one monsters Defense points! I'll choose Peten the Dark Clown! You'll take 900 damage!"

"Ah!"

Bastion: 2800 - 1900

"Then, I'll end my turn. You're up."

"My turn! I draw!" He grinned. "I'll activate my Gleam Stone Magic card! It raises my Oxygeddon's ATK by 200!Then I gain 200 Life

Bastion: 1800 - 2000

And it can now inflict piercing damage!"

"Huh?" The Instructor responded.

Oxygeddon: ATK 1800 - 2000

"Battle! Oxygeddon will Attack your Peten the Dark Clown! Vapor Stream!"

"Oof!"

Instructor: 1500 - 1300

"I activate the effect of Peten the Dark Clown! I summon another one!"

Peten the Dark Clown: 500 ATK 1200 DEF/DARK/Fiend/Effect

"I end my turn! And because I did Gleam Stone's effect wears off."

"Then it's my turn, I draw! I'll summon Vorse Raider!"

Vorse Raider: 1900 ATK 1200 DEF/DARK/Warrior/Normal

"All right, kid. You have 2 monsters staring you down. 1 of them being more powerful than your Oxygeddon! What do you do? A. Throw in the towel B. Beg for mercy or C. Run home to Momma?"

"I'll go with D, none of the above! Bastion replied.

"A trap card!?" The Instructor asked.

"Precisely! I'll activate Ring of Destruction! This card selects one monster on the field, destroys it, then deals us both damage equal to it's ATK! I choose Vorse Raider!"

Bastion: 2000 - 100

Instructor: 1300 - 0

"Clever move, welcome to Academia!"

"Thank you."

After that duel wrapped up. Astrid began to pack her stuff, for the people who had won their duels were no off to the Academy.

"Wait, Astrid." Sho said.

"What?" Asked Astrid.

"Look, there's another person down there. It looks like he's about to duel someone!"

"But who? All the instructor's left. Also, wasn't Bastion's the last duel?"

"I thought it was. Bu- OH MY GOSH LOOK!"

Astrid looked down to see a tall man with long flowing blond hair stand across from the person that had evidently come late.

"Oh man, is that Dr. Di Medici?!" Astrid responded.

"I think it is. Judai's really going to have his work cut out for him." Sho said flatly.

"Judai?" Astrid inquired.

"Yeah I talked to him briefly before he went down there. He says he'll be the next King of Games."

"Really? Hmm, in that case I had better pay close attention to him. If he's going to be the next Yugi Muto, then i'll need to know his strategy when I face him." Astrid said with a slight smirk.

"Geez, your so confident. That's going to be your downfall." Sho warned.

"Oh come on Sho, you saw me duel, I am natural, I defy anyone who's like that late loser down there to beat me!"

"Don't call Judai a loser. I'll bet he's tougher than he looks." Sho countered.

"Well, I certainly hope he is. Otherwise it will be a short duel." Astrid said pointing down to where the duel had just started.

"Good luck to you Judai." Sho said to himself.

Some time passed with Astrid's reaction to the duel below changing multiple times throughout it.

"Hmm, maybe I underestimated him. Flame Wingman's pretty powerful. I'll just have to see how this plays out."

"I'm glad you don't think Judai is a loser anymore Astrid." Sho replied.

"Oh, I still think he's a loser. Just a loser with the devil's luck. You do realize he would have lost to Professor Di Medici, had he not drawn that Skyscraper field spell?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's a loser." Sho responded.

"All right, if you insist. Seeing as that duel is over, we are about ready to go."

"Yeah. . . well. . . I'll see you there, Astrid!"

"Ha ha, see you there too, Sho."

The following flight to Academia was short, but to Astrid, it was plenty of fun.

_I've never flown until now! This is great! I MUST do this again sometime! But in the meantime. I wonder who else I'll be against here at Academia? Obviously there's Judai, Bastion and Sho. And those are the only ones whose names I know. Then there are all these other duelists here in the helicopter. And of course, there were those 4 duelists I observed after my duel whose names I don't have. _

After arriving at Academia, Astrid was excited to find that she was in Obelisk Blue, which meant she was at the top of the top. Their were plenty of other duelists there in the dormitory, plenty of people to socialize with, plenty of opportunities to make friends. Or in Astrid's case, plenty of opportunities to find out about potential opponents decks and strategies. With one exception.

"It's so great to find another girl here, who's not either a spoiled brat or a hateful shrew." A person by the name of Asuka stated.

"That I'll agree with, there are so many boys here. And besides, the world of dueling is like what? 90% boys to 10% girls?" Astrid responded.

"No, I think it's more like 85 to 15, but you could be right. You really don't see that female duelists." Asuka replied.

"And all, or at least most, of the female duelists aren't really that good." Astrid chirped.

"Yeah, but hey, if we're here in Obelisk Blue, that must mean we are good duelists!" Asuka pointed out.

"Did it literally take you that long to figure that out?" Astrid sighed.

"No, I just wanted you to know." She countered.

"Girl, I know everything, I even know that you play a Ritual-deck, I don't know what archetype, but I do know that." Astrid smugly replied.

"Geez, what are you, a stalker?" Asuka questioned

"Only when I have to be, Asuka, only when I have to be." She returned.

Following they're conversation, a fancy 4 course dinner was served. Astrid, not being used to such luxurious food, didn't know much in the way of manners.

"Woah, time out, that's not happening." Asuka said, after Astrid attempted to shove most of a large steak into her mouth at once.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Ugh, everyone's staring at you, come on, follow me to the back room with your dinner, if you're going to be a proper Obelisk Blue, you seriously need to learn your manners." Asuka responded.

"All right." Said Astrid, groaning at the prospect of being as stuck up like the rest of them.

Following the long, and torturous manners session, Astrid went to the Academia records, and looked up the number for Judai Yuki.

_If I'm going to duel him I need to let him know that. I can't just barge into the Slider Red dorm at 8:00 PM, and demand that he duel me, no I need to do this properly. Asuka-Sama, you gave me an idea, I'll be the next King of Games. And it will be the first time a girl has made her way to the top! But in order to do that, I must first defeat all of my opponent's. And besides this will kill 2 birds with 1 stone. I'll beat Judai, then I'll make sure he get's expelled, a lucky loser like him doesn't even deserve to be here. Not even in Slider Red!_

Once Astrid found the number, she called Judai, _ring ring ring ring ring_ finally after 6 agonizing seconds of waiting, the response came.

"Hello?" It was Judai.

"Yes, hello Judai, I'm Astrid, I was wanting to know if you wanted to duel."

"Sure! I'm always up for a duel! But where would we have it?"

"Meet me in the Obelisk Blue duel room in an hour, and Judai."

"What?"

"Bring your A-Game, _**Future King of Games."**_

"I never duel without it!"

"Good, see you then."

Astrid hung up, then she set an alarm for 45 minutes and went to sleep.

It was dark when Astrid was awoken by her alarm. It was 15 minutes from when she had told Judai to meet her. It was almost time to show who the next King of Games was. As she headed down to the gym she thought about Judai's monsters, and the cards that he had used. "His deck is aggressive, but with spell and trap support. And obviously he uses Fusion, because what good self-respecting duelist doesn't?"

She arrived at the stadium 5 minutes before they were scheduled to start. She turned on the lights and waited. And promptly 5 minutes later, in came Judai walking with a great big smile on his face.

"Hey, you're here. Good, then we can get started." Astrid said.

"Hmm, well you're eager. But, I don't aim to disappoint. Besides,win or lose this will make good practice for my duel against Manjourne." Judai responded.

"Hmm, alright, if you say so."

"OK, cool, now then, get your game on, Astrid!" Judai replied happily.

_I'm going to wipe that smile off of your face._

"Alright then, enough talk!"

_**DUEL!**_

"If it's alright with you, Astrid, I'm going first!"

"That's fine by me."

"All right then, first I'll activate the magic card Fusion in my hand!"

_There it is! Here it comes! His Flame Wingman!_

"Fusion! Join together Elemental HEROs Featherman and Burst Lady! _Fusion Summon!_ Here it is, Astrid! My Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Judai said proudly as his monster. Which to Astrid definitely looked like something to be scared of.

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK 1200 DEF/WIND/Level 6/Warrior/_Fusion_/Effect

"Following this, I'm gonna throw down a facedown! Then I'll end my turn."

"Hmm. Then it's my turn! I draw!"

_Hmm. The Sorcerer? That will definitely come in handy! But, I have a better idea. Let's see how the "Future King of Games" reacts to this!_

"If you think using Fusion makes you different or more powerful, you can't be farther from the truth. Every good duelist I know uses Fusion, Your Flame Wingman is nothing special in my book." Astrid teased.

"Hmph. Well, your a little jealous then?"

"Me, jealous? Jealous of what?"

"The fact you can't Fusion summon. But I can."

"What?! What makes you think I can't Fusion summon?!"

"You said that every good duelist uses Fusion. But you're not a good duelist. You haven't even summoned a monster yet, and I can already tell. You've been thinking all this time that your just defeat me, right of the bat. But Astrid, there's no point to that! Duels are supposed to be for fun! They're supposed to make friends!"

"Say what you want, but your statement is incorrect. I **CAN **Fusion summon, and I'll prove it! I activate Fusion in my hand! I'll fuse together 2 copies of "The Clear" in my hand together! 2 creatures with the same name, fuse together as one and become a new power of 1! _Fusion Summon! _Arrive with splendor! "The Double"!

A warrior wielding 2 swords wearing purple armor with black markings on it appeared to Astrid's side of the field.

The Double: 2200 ATK 1100 DEF/LIGHT/Level 7/Fiend/_Fusion_/Effect

"Oh, so you can Fusion summon? Then that makes you all the more impressive. But, I still think you can be a better duelist." Judai explained.

"I don't need to be better! I'm already as good as I can get! Allow me to prove it! I'll end you this turn! I activate the effect of The Double! Once per turn, I can send a monster in my hand to the GY, then I can deal you damage equal to half of that monster's ATK! Then I'll gain life points equal to half of the damage you took!"

"Say what?!" Judai exclaimed.

"I choose to send The Sorcerer to the GY! The Sorcerer has 2800 ATK, so you'll take 1400 damage! Then I'll gain 700 Life!"

"Oof!"

Judai: 4000 - 2600

Astrid: 4000 - 4700

"Aww, that's better." Astrid said, suddenly calm.

"But, I'm still going to finish you off. Battle! The Double attacks Flame Wingman! Double Slash 1!"

"Double Slash 1?" Judai questioned.

"Yeah, The Double can attack twice per turn!"

"Woah! That's cool. But I'm afraid you're not to end the duel so quickly. I activate my Hero Barrier trap card! While I control an Elemental HERO I can negate a monsters ATK! Which means, because I control Flame Wingman, your attack is negated." Judai responded.

"That doesn't matter! The Double can attack twice per turn! Go on The Double! Double Slash 2!"

The Double proceeded to slash at Flame Wingman with both swords cleanly bisecting it.

Judai: 2600 - 2500

"But you didn't finish me off. I will still have another turn!" Judai countered.

I may not have finished you, but my turn's not over! I activate the magic card in my hand, "The Barrage!" This card allows me to select 1 monster on the field, then I deal my opponent 200 damage times that monster's level!" Astrid declared.

"The only monster on the field is The Double, The Double's level is 7, so I'm going to take 1400 damage! " Judai replied, shocked.

"That's right, it's great to see you know how to do math. Now take your 1400 damage!"

"Ugh!"

Judai: 2500 - 1100

"But I'm not done! I activate the Instant magic in my hand! "The Recollection"! When my opponent takes battle or effect damage this card automatically deals that opponent 1000 additional damage!"

"That's crazy!" Judai exclaimed loudly.

Judai: 1100 - 100

"hmph, I can't finish you this turn, but I can make your next turn miserable. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, I draw! I activate the Monster Reborn Magic card in my hand! Using this card, I'll revive Flame Wingman from the GY!"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK 1200 DEF/WIND/Level 6/Warrior/_Fusion_/Effect

"Then I'll activate the Card of Sanctity magic card! Meaning we'll both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand! I currently have no cards in my hand, and neither do you. So we'll both draw 6 cards!"

"Thanks for the gift! I'll use it wisely!" Astrid cockily smirked.

"Hmm, I think I'll do this! I summon Elemental HERO Clayman, In Attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Clayman: 800 ATK 2000 DEF/EARTH/Level 4/Warrior/Normal

"Attack mode? But why? It only has 800 ATK." Astrid stated.

"You'll see, but first I activate the magic card in my hand, Fusion Recovery! With it I can add Fusion and Elemental HERO Burst Lady back to my hand! And now I'll choose to activate Fusion! Fusion! Join together the Flame Wingman on my field with the Sparkman in my hand!

_Fusion Summon! _Meet my newest HERO, Astrid! Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman: 2500 ATK 2100 DEF/LIGHT/Level 8/Warrior/_Fusion_/Effect

A version of Flame Wingman, but shinier, and larger appeared on the field in a colorful burst.

"Flame Wingman evolved?!" Astrid cried.

"Indeed he did, and I can activate his effect! He gains 300 ATK for every Elemental HERO in the GY!"

"What?!"

Shining Flare Wingman: ATK: 2500 - 3400

"3400 Attack points?! What a monster!" Astrid yelled loudly.

"It gets better!" Judai replied. "I activate the magic card H-Heated Heart! This card raises my Flare Wingman's Attack by 500 until they end phase! It also allows Flare Wingman to inflict piercing damage to defense position monsters this turn!"

"I can't believe it!"

_He's past all of my expectations!_

Shining Flare Wingman: ATK: 3400 - 3900

"Now we'll battle! Shining Flare Wingman! Attack The Double! Shiny Skydive Scorcher!"

Shining Flare Wingman's body burst into flames as he flew from the air down onto The Double, incinerating it.

"Ahhh!" Astrid screamed as her monsters fiery remain fell upon her.

Astrid: 4700 - 3000

"And I wouldn't want you forgetting about Flare Wingman's superpower! You'll take damage equal to your monsters ATK!"

"What!? It kept that effect!?"

"Indeed it did! Your monster had 2200 ATK! So you're going to take 2200 more damage!"

"No I'm not! I activate the Instant magic I set earlier! "The Wing!" With it, when my opponent would deal me effect damage, I can halve it!"

Astrid: 3000 - 1900

"Then I can draw 1 card!" Astrid drew her card and smirked.

_Looks like his Flare Wingman's in for an __**ultimate clash **_

"I wouldn't want you to think that I'm done, Astrid!" Judai continued. "Here's why I put Clayman in Attack mode! Clayman, Attack Astrid directly! Gray Knuckle!

Clayman punched at Astrid. She promptly fell to her knees, but quickly stood back up.

Astrid: 1900 - 1100

"With this, I'll throw down a facedown! And end my turn."

"The it's my turn, I draw!"

"Allow me to clearly show you the difference between you and I!" Astrid shrieked.

"I Summon "The Knight" in attack mode!

The Knight: 1600 ATK 1200 DEF/LIGHT/Level 4/Warrior/Effect

"I activate The Knight's special ability! When's it's been successfully summoned to the field. I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field! And then gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK or DEF!"

"What?!" Said Judai.

"Due to The Knights ability, I'll special summon another copy of The Knight!"

The Knight: 1600 ATK 1200 DEF/LIGHT/Level 4/Warrior/Effect

"Then I'll gain Life equal to half of its ATK!"

Astrid: 1100 - 1900

"Then this Knight's special ability activates! I special summon another copy of The Knight! And then I gain Life equal to half of its ATK!"

The Knight: 1600 ATK 1200 DEF/LIGHT/Level 4/Warrior/Effect

Astrid: 1900 - 2700

The this Knight's special ability activates! I special summon "The Glass"! Then I gain Life equal to half of its DEF!"

The Glass: 400 ATK 2000 DEF/LIGHT/Level 4/Fairy/Effect

Astrid: 2700 - 3700

"Man, you really are the master at regaining Life, aren't you?" Judai jokingly stated

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Astrid proclaimed."You're not ready for this! I tribute 1 of my Knight's in order to tribute summon "The Beast"!"

The Beast: 2500 ATK 1250 DEF/LIGHT/Level 6/Beast-Warrior/Effect

A creature similar to a lion, standing upright, was summoned to Astrid's field.

"Then I'll tribute another of my Knight's to Tribute summon "The Judge"!"

The Judge: 2200 ATK 750 DEF/LIGHT/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect

A monster resembling a human wearing a fancy suit holding a scale in one 1 hand, and a sword in the other.

"That's definitely not a judge I want to be judged by." Judai joked.

"Enough of your jokes! Here comes the real deal! I tribute my last Knight and The Glass to Tribute summon! Come to me! "The Dragon"!"

The Dragon: 3200 ATK 500 DEF/LIGHT/Level 8/Dragon/Effect

"What a scary looking monster!" Judai commented.

"It's about to get scarier. BATTLE! _THE DRAGON WILL ATTACK ELEMEMTAL HERO CLAYMAN! __ULTIMATE SUPREMACY DRAGON SLASH! _

"Not happening! I activate my trap card! Mirror Force! This card destroys all Attack position monsters on the opponent's side of the field."

"_**WHAT?! MIRROR FORCE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Astrid watched in horror as all 3 of her monsters were incinerated by the hot white beams of light.

"Now do you end your turn?" Judai questioned

"I- I end my turn." Astrid sighed, defeated.

"It's my turn, I draw! Battle! Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman will Attack Astrid directly! Shiny Skydive Scorcher!"

Astrid: 3700 - 300

Astrid was blasted back by the impact but stood back up.

"Now Elemental HERO Clayman, Attack Astrid directly! Gray Knuckle!

Astrid was punched by the holographic fist. She fell to her knees, in defeat.

Astrid: 300 - 0

_**JUDAI VICTORY**_

"Well, you know what they say Astrid. "Pride comes before the fall." I know you can be a better duelist." Judai turned back around to pick up a dropped card. When he turned back around Astrid was gone.

_That was so humiliating! I lost to HIM! I WAS DONE IN BY STUPID MIRROR FORCE! But yet. He didn't taunt me, he even, kind of, congratulated me. Does he actually want to be my friend?_


End file.
